Blessed Snow
by MoonDemon101
Summary: Jet met her before, years ago. He never though he'd run into her again, on a day so similar. Jetzula or Azet, or Jula, or just Jet and Azula, or whatever you call this pairing.


My first Jetzula oneshot! No flames, plz! This oneshot might be long, because I like writing long stories... It might turn out as a twoshot... :D

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for the fact that winter actually is possible in Jet's forest... **

-Moon

**Blessed Snow**

By MoonDemon101

It was winter in Jet's forest. The snow fell in thick, silent sheets, and the pale sunlight made the silence in the forest eerie. The trees had frozen overnight, and now they stood, silent against the still air, laden with a thick icy showcase, missing the birds that used to nestle into their now-bare branches. Every inch of ground was covered by a thick, marble-smooth layer of one foot-thick snow.

After the snowstorm stopped, the younger children of Jet's treehouse, all bundled up and more than ready, slid down the ice-covered tree trunks and ran out into the woods, as far as Jet would let them go. They started snowball fights, built snowmen and snowhouses, and flopped onto the cloud-white snow and stared at the pale-gray sky, too tired to move. A little girl shrieked as a half-built snowhouse collapsed on top her.

Jet was sitting on a flat rock near the tree that supported his room. His torso was supported by his arms, his head leaned back, legs folded neatly. His usual blade of ragweed hung out of his mouth, twitching every once in awhile as Jet moved his jaw.

Everything around him was beautiful, but he was concentrating only on the thing that winter reminded him of most.

Her.

Her, the girl who'd appeared at Jet's doorstep back when Jet's home village was still existing. Her, whose slanted, golden eyes and crooked grin refused to leave its place in his memory. Her, who called herself Azula.

Jet remembered every detail about the day he'd met Azula. One morning, on a cold winter day, much like the weather now, Azula's appeared, unconscious and dressed in tatters, on Jet's doorstep. Even though she was a Fire girl, given the fact that she suffered a great deal more from the cold than others would, Jet's mother, Kishuna, insisted on taking the little girl in.

When Jet finally got to see the mysterious little girl, he was terrified by the sick look she held all over her body; her tattered attire, her blue lips, her moon-pale skin, her lightly-closed eyes, her frozen black hair. When Jet felt her hand, it was like touching an ice cube.

After a few days, the little girl finally woke up. She introduced herself as Azula. She stated that she'd lost her family in the woods on a trip through the forest and stumbled upon Jet's village. Kishuna insisted that Azula stay as long as she needed to.

After a few days, Azula left Jet's home, insisting that she didn't want to be any more of a nuisance. By then, her clothing had been mended, and she was holding an extra outfit and some food in a small leather bag Kishuna had given her.

Jet never saw her again.

Jet sighed and tilted his head up, staring at the pale sky. It was exactly the same color as it had been when Azula first appeared at his father's doorstep.

Jet leaned down and plucked another fresh blade of ragweed. He spat out the old one and stuck the new on into his mouth, allowing the frigid snow on the blade of ragweed to sink into his lips and tongue.

Suddenly, a cry rose from the crowd of children. Jet got up quickly and walked over to where the cry came up. He stared at what they were staring at.

A teenage girl, probably something around Jet's age, had stumbled into the clearing. Her head was down, her weight leaned heavily against a tree trunk, her legs about to buckle. Snow caked her clothing and hair. Was that...?

The girl lifted her clouded eyes. Jet's next breath came out sharply.

It was Azula.

Jet ran to the weak lightning bender and quickly lifted her up, allowing her cold nose to rest against his neck. Her dazed eyes flickered momentarily over Jet's concerned face. "Jet...?" She whispered, and her eyes closed lightly. The last thing she felt was the warmth of his chest and his breath tickling her ear before her mind refused to run any longer.

Jet quickly carried the unconscious girl up the tree and back to his room. He gently lay her down and, taking some extra blankets, covered her light body. He felt for her hand. It was ice-cold. Jet's fingers found her wrist and felt desperately for a pulse. It was beating, but very lightly.

Jet quickly left the room.

A few days later, Azula finally came to. Her eyes, now more slanted, tried to focus on a blurry shape above her. When her vision cleared, she saw that it was Jet. She tried to move, but a searing pain rippled through her whole body, and she closed her eyes again, tears forming, trying to staunch the cry about to break loose.

Jet rested a heavy hand on her shoulder, keeping her down. "Don't get up too soon. The cold really took an effect on you."

Azula obeyed meekly and laid still, her eyes half-open. Jet was smiling gently. "So, we meet again, huh?"

Azula smiled back; a weak, half-hearted smile. Every movement hurt. Azula's eyes, though only half-open, were fully focused now. She reached up to flick the blade of ragweed in Jet's mouth. "You've changed since last time we met."

Jet smirked and trailed a calloused finger along her cheek. "So have you." Azula's hand fell back and she closed her eyes. She wasn't used to people touching her. Jet's hand went to Azula's soft hair, which he undid so that her head would be in a more comfortable position. "You've grown a lot more beautiful."

Azula felt her cheeks burn. She looked up at Jet. Her body didn't seem to hurt as much now. "You've saved my life," she said softly. "Twice now." Jet nodded silently. His finger had now trailed back to her face to cup her cheek. Azula leaned slightly into his warm caress. "How can I thank you?"

Jet thought for a moment. "There is one way," he said slowly. Azula glanced up at him questioningly. "How?"

Jet leaned down, his nose brushing hers. A smirk plastered itself to his face. "I want a kiss." Azula's eyes widened. "What?" Jet smiled gently. "You heard me," he murmured, and his lips brushed hers. Azula's widened more, if possible, before she slowly closed her eyes. Jet's hand, which was on her cheek, trailed back to her hair, his hand combing through her silken tresses. He pressed his lips harder to hers.

It was a simple kiss; no tongue, no fighting for control; just a simple, sweet kiss. It did last for some time, though. When Jet finally lifted his head, Azula was panting slightly. Jet leaned down and brushed his parched lips over her soft ones again before resting his nose against her shoulder, his hands pinning her arms down, his hair brushing her cheek. Azula felt all the pain leave her body.

When the two finally came to their senses, they stepped outside together, Jet's arm around Azula's slim waist. Azula leaned slightly into Jet's chest, still afraid of the cold and what it had done to her. A light snow had begun to fall. Some snowflakes clung to Azula's hair, and Jet brushed them out. He nuzzled her cheek gently.

Azula just stood there, not wanting to move away from the warm embrace. She leaned her cheek against his arm, and gazed at the view under her; the glazed trees, the happy children, the blanketed ground, the light snow adding texture to the once-still air.

She lifted a pale hand and watched snowflakes gather on it.

This snow...

This wonderful, blessed snow...

* * *

A/N: (sniffs) Would it be stupid to say that I was crying when I wrote this story:D (grabs tissue and blows nose) And, for once, it is exactly three pages long! (smiles sheepishly) Not including the A/N, though... Reviews, please! 

-Moon


End file.
